Me gustas, amiga
by Lizethinga
Summary: Emily Jones y Alice Kirkland son mejores amigas eso nadie ni nada lo cambiaria... a menos que una de estas descubra las verdaderas intenciones-claro no malas-de la otra. ¿Que pensara Alice Kirkland de Emily Jones ahora que sabe la verdad? y, vaya manera de descubrirla!


**Pareja: FemUs! x FemUk!  
Advertencia: Nada... posible aburrimiento (?).  
****_Titulo mas feo que le di._**

Emily y Alice aun después de clases seguían en el salón de biología, para matar el tiempo hacían dibujitos raros en uno de los cuadernos de Alice, unas compañeras le habían pedido a Emily que las esperara porque tenían "algo" de que hablar con ella y claro como mejores amigas que eran los asuntos de Emily le importaban a Alice y viceversa, por eso Alice seguia ahí, pero se hacia tarde y tenia que volver, sino, su paranoica madre la castigaría; bastaban solo unos minutos de más para que se alterara y ya iban cuarenta minutos.

-Bueno Emily.-suspiro.- aunque realmente no quiera, tengo que irme. Me cuentas que paso por teléfono mas tarde, adiós y suerte.-dicho eso se paro del asiento mientras la de ojos azules la observaba con algo de tristeza y se fue del aula.

Mas les vale a esas niñas que el asunto sea importante, se decía Emily en su mente. No le gustaba que pasara un día sin que ella y su querida mejor amiga se fueran caminando juntas a casa.

Un par de minutos después, se apareció el trío de amigas que le pidieron a Emily que se quedara. Eran Annabelle, Amber y Amelia unas chicas con las cuales no se llevaba ni bien ni mal, simplemente le daban igual, pero no en ese instante y menos cuando vio que no estaban muy felices -parecian que tenían la menstruación más bien- así de fieras estaban.

-Sabes Emily...-susurro Amber poniendo una cara de asco y desprecio confirmando así; que si, estaba en su periodo.- la gente como tu debería estar muerta.

-Eh?.-parpadeo confundida, no entendía nada. Que había hecho ella para merecer esas horribles palabras? nada! segun ella era un encanto! es una chica alegre y enérgica aunque, ahora que lo recuerda se había pasado toda la semana pasada entera hablando sobre los extraterrestes y lo cool que eran, ya que había visto en history channel que eran reales y ella lo creyo. Fue realmente eso tan malo como para que alguien le deseara la muerte? pensaba Emily. No le gustaba estar mal con nadie.-que... que dices?-paso de estar confundida a tener algo de miedo por el movimiento brusco de Amelia al empujarla contra la pared mas cercana.

-No te hagas la desentendida Jones...-dijo la que daba mas miedo de todas, Annabelle esa tipa tenia una mirada de: no me hables a menos que quieras morir. Y con las de ese tipo de miradas no hay que meterse.-Amber, saca las cosas de la mochila.

Amber como buen perrito obediente hizo caso y saco un par de revistas de una mochila.

Emily sentía como su cara comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y se ponía caliente, eran... eran... eran revistas de pornografía lesbica. No se lo podía creer, las muy enfermas le estaban mostrando pagina por pagina obligandola a ver ya que Amelia la tenia agarrada por los brazos.

-Te mueres por hacer este tipo de cosas a Alice Kirkland verdad maldita pervertida? te gusta. Me da asco verte con ella, ver la mirada de acosadora que pones al verla... y, apuesto a que ella es igual que tu, incluso les gustaria hacerlo con todas las mujeres. Deverian morir las dos, par de fenómenos.

Fue ahi que por fin lo comprendió, dio un golpe con su codo a Amelia apartándole de ella, mirando con odio a las tres. No importaba mucho lo que dijeran de ella misma, pero que se metieran con Alice, ella simplemente lo odiaba.

-Oh, ya veo lo que ocurre. Escuchen, tipas sin cerebro. _SI, yo __**AMO **__a Alice Kirkland ¿_y que? es mas repugnante la gente que no es tolerante hacia la gente con diferencia de pensamiento porque en fin, que seria este mundo sin diferencia de pensamiento y creencias?. Soy lesbiana, no culpo a Alice ni a nadie por eso. Simplemente así soy, lo descubrí cuando me percate de que mi corazón late a mil por hora cada vez que estoy con ella. Cuando no podía evitar verla a cada momento cada segundo. Simplemente fue, cuando me di cuenta y supe que no podía vivir sin ella y me basta con solo estar cerca de ella, con verla sonreír, con escuchar su voz. Saben, no quiero desperdiciar el mejor momento de mi vida en preocuparme por lo que digan los demás. ¿Por que no lo pueden comprender? ¿Es acaso tan difícil?, si no necesitan nada mas, entonces me retiro.-Y así sin más para decir tomo su mochila y salio del salon sin darse cuenta que afuera estaba Alice.

-Emily!.-Alcanzo a decir antes de que esta diera vuelta al final del pasillo para tomar las escaleras e irse a su casa.

-A-A-A-Alice!...-Casi se cae para atras de la sorpresa, pero no. No perderia la cordura en el momento más importante de todos. No sabia que hacia alli aun, solo deseaba pensar que no habia escuchado nada.- ¿Qu-e.. que haces aqui, querida amiga mia?.-Sonrio tratando de aparentar serenidad fue inutil, las piernas le temblaban cada vez que Alice daba un paso más para acercarse a ella y su voz tartamudeaba.

-Yo olvide mi cuaderno...

-N-n-n-o me digas que tu has v-

-Emily, ¿es cierto todo eso?

-Yo..-cerro los ojos por un momento, respiro profundo calmandose un poco-Algo de eso es cierto pero, **NO** soy una pervertida como ellas creen no, a mi **NO ME DAN GANAS DE BESARTE Y ABRAZARTE CADA DOS MINUTOS NO! HAHAHA...-**rio nerviosa, Dios, estaba haciendo el ridiculo de su vida, que pensaria ahora su amiga de ella? no queria seguir, pero se arriesgo, tampoco queria dejar las cosas así.-Simplemente m-e me gustas Alice, tu... me gustas mucho, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me gustas Alice me gustas! desde hace tiempo yo... te amo. Entiendo que probablemente estes asqueada y asustada, por lo que si tu no quieres volver a verme no me aparecere frente a ti nunca mas. Lo lamento Alice.-dio una media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, se sentia mal, sabia que eso no era del todo normal y que probablemente saldria lastimanda y no queria hacerle daño a la mayor, por lo que; enojada por la manera en la que Alice se entero de lo que realmente era y sus sentimientos hacia ella se iba para no llorar, queria que Alice viera que estaba bien que podia con eso porque sabia que su simple deseo por estar siempre a su lado como algo más que amigas no podria ser. Pero algo la detuvo, Alice tomaba a la de ojos azules de la mano atrayendola hacia ella dandole un calido y fuerte abrazo.

-Emily, no digas tonterias. Yo sin ti no soy nada porque ¿sabes? también te amo.-Emily abrio los ojos de par en par no se lo podia creer pero la abrazo más fuerte, fuera mentira o no era feliz en ese moemento.-Me di cuenta de ello hace un tiempo atras pero tenia miedo, no estaba lista para aceptarlo y de hecho no queria hacerlo, entonces decidi ignorarlo, nunca me imagine que sentirias los mismo que yo, tenia miedo por lo que dirian los demas pero, ahora que se tus verdaderos sentimientos ya no importa nada, Emily escucha; quiero estar contigo sin importar que.

-A-alice...-no pudo decir nada, empezo a llorar, era muy feliz; nunca se imagino que Alice sentiria lo mismo, par de idiotas. Terminaron el abrazo y se miraron fijamente para darse un beso corto pero hermoso y se fueron del lugar tomadas de la mano algo sonrojadas por todo ese acontecimiento tan repentino pero felices.

Estaban tan metidas en lo suyo que ignoraron al trio de amigas y no se dieron cuenta que las habian grabado con el celular de una de ellas. Probablemente el video llegaria a manos del director y, probablemente serian expulsadas y, peor aun, no tenian ni idea de como les explicarian esto a sus padres ni de como estos lo tomarian pero, nada de eso importaba ahora, les daba lo mismo si los demas veian eso como mal o como bien porque ellas dos se amaban; era lo unico que importaba y **NADIE **lo impediria.

* * *

Y creo que con eso esta bien XD NO, no esta bien pero bueno, no pude hacer algo mejor T-T soy patetica :I le gusto a alguien? una persona por lo menos?:c no sean tan malos conmigo, es mi primer fic.

T-T ¿que les parecio? muy largo, muy corto, o de plano muy feo:c? los amaria si dejaran un review no importa si es bueno o malo cualquier critica sirve...

Yyyyy... con este fic me presento al mundo de ! (como si fuera bueno XD) HOLAAA! :D Mi primer fic! no puedo creer que lo haya hecho yo solita :'3 a decir verdad, he tenido miles y miles de ideas para crear un fic pero, esta es la primera idea que puedo desarrollar. Más adelante escribire un fic Usuk, de hecho, el primero iba a ser Usuk pero me salio todo asco XD


End file.
